narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Elves
Moon elves inhabit the Durnessi jungles on Alweris, They form many small nations and individual villages operate in complete sovereignty. They have an incredibly colourful and diverse culture. In some cities, vanity rules the behaviour of all. Though their jungle home is perilous the moon elves are able to thrive and build elaborate red brick structures. A small group of moon elves once integrated with the Nivri of Banthor, and thanks to the power of blue blood, they were able to mix into the population and are thought of as human, a rare few still have strong elven blood and maintain the traits of their ancestors. The moon elves of the Durnessi jungle have cultures with big similarities and big differences. Six centuries ago a great moon elf named Chakrii united all the moon elves under his rule and defeated the hobgoblin invasion and killed their Emperor, Chakrii then ruled over half of the hobgoblin lands for 80 years. Those two facts cause the moon elf Clans to be in near constant war with each other as many local leaders are attempting to achieve the same thing as Chakrii did. Moon elves tend to be increadibly vain and materialistic. Moon elves believe that a mark of sucess in life is to suround yourself with fine clothes jewllery slaves and other finery. Phisical bueaty is highly valued in their culture and spouses of royalty are usualy chosen for no other reason. Moon elves do not believe in hording wealth, instead they spend it on the plesures of life, hosting hedonistic parties and finding enlightenment through extacy. Cities':' Frellune: when you first enter this city you might mistake it for a human or hobgoblin city. Frellune has a major trade industry that has turned the outer most region into a cultural mixing pot. their trade has made Frellune wealth and this is very visible in their buildings and temples. the elaborate wood carvings in their buildings are decorated with gold leaf. Like all the other moon elf cities, vanity is King but its most present in Frellune. The people often wear imported silks, loud jewelry and outlandish hairstyles. They have a grand temple to the god Soja, the interior of the temple is known as The mirrored palace, its filled with silvered glass floor tiles, filigreed silver leaf on all the walls and pillars and elaborate polished steel decorations. The ruling family of Frellune are Blue bloods and the king or queen will choose their own successor. Their main export is Pigment, the jungle the moon elves live in is the source of Lapiz lazuli and the Cochineal beatles that produce the only reliable red and blue dyes. Fellune keeps out of conflic with other moon elf cities by keeping them rich on trade.(Fellune makes a huge margin of profit when selling these goods to other civs) Maenan: Is a city of strong religion and hedonism. Their temple is like a large compound with dozens of buildings and hundreds of statues to their gods decorated with gold leaf. They worship gods considered fiends by other cultures and even the moon elf depiction of these gods can be frightful. they worship: Daga, Frishker, Yarrin, Dirol, Yikril, Gazo, Kalis, and Homorenus as gods with their likenesses seen everywhere in the town, from businesses to homes. Their leader is democratically elected. In worship to their gods the moon elves of Maenan take part in heavy drinking over eating to the point of vomiting and orgies. Brothels are considered holy sites and are owned by the clergy. they have the biggest Cochineal beatle industry which keeps their coffers full and many religious Zealot warriors keeps their military strong. (many teiflings) Mayal: Many of their buildings are painted blue. the whole city has a network of canals and a deep moat around it, after the moat a dense redbrick wall protects them. They worships the spirit Aquavel and has a massive half submerged cylinder temple. They wear Tabaxi Bronze armour. The ruler is chosen by Aquavel and granted Blue blood, the wear elaborate polished bronze adornments and rides a naga. Senckr: Has an odd take on vanity, they have taken to using slaves as fashion accessories. The most beautiful slaves (mostly other moon elves) are bought and dolled up to be paraded around behind rich Moon elves. The slaves wear gold or silver chains around their necks the identify them. They have a patriarchal ruling family. They have a bright blue temple to the god Soja. Taurok: Is the city of Festivals, They seem to have a festival every week. the festivals are also varied in their traditions, some festivals are celebrated by cooking and eating wild boar for example, and every summer during the extreme heat they have a massive water fight. They often cast spells at night during some celebrations.(in place of fireworks and fire jugglers) They have a temple to Khullar. They are ruled by a senate of the sorcerer class. Moon elf.PNG tumblr_onn048zGLH1uyv2gdo1_540.png tumblr_oxjb8tMNaG1w577too1_540.jpg tumblr_pg8l1g9laD1tljtu4o2_400.jpg